wtbbs_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed (Game)
Assassin's Creed is an Action, Adventure, and Stealth Open World game made in 2007. It was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It was later released for PC in 2008. The game's plot is centered around the animus which is a machine designed to let the users relive their ancestors' memories. The modern-day protagonist is a bartender named Desmond Miles. Desmond is captured by Abstergo and made to relive his ancestor, Altair's, memories. Altair is an assassin who lived in the Holy Land during the Third Crusade where Assassins and Templars are fighting for the Piece of Eden. Assassin's Creed Received positive reviews and received many awards at 2006's E3. In 2009, the sequel, ''Assassin's Creed II, ''was released. Plot The game's main protagonist is an Levatine Assassin named Altair Ibn-La'Ahad who lived in the Third Crusade. His memories are relived by Desmond Miles, the modern-day protagonist, through use of a machine known as the animus. Desmond Miles was a bartender who was raised by Assassins. He is kidnapped by a company named Abstergo, who are revealed to be modern-day Templars. The Templar Dr. Warren Vedic forces Desmond to use the Animus and relive the memories of his ancestor, Altair. The majority of the game is played in Altair's memories. Altair is sent on a mission in Solomon's Temple to recover an artifact with the help of Malik Al'Sayf and his brother Kadar. During that mission Altairs breaks all the tenets of the Assassin's Creed. He then confronts the Templar Robert de Sable who easily defeats him and takes the artifact. Altair escapes Solomon's temple empty handed and alone. He returns to his mentor. His mentor, Al Mualim, is disappointed that he did not succeed but ultimately understands. until Malik returns when he was thought to be dead. Malik also had recovered the artifact and explains to Al Mualim how Altair broke the Creed. The mentor is angry at Altair for what he did. He then learns that Altair had led the Templars to their fortress, Masyaf. Altair assists in defending their fortress but afterwards is held still by two Assassins and stabbed by Al Mualim. Altair is then surprised when he awakes at the mentor's desk unharmed. Al Mualim explains that he saw a mere illusion and then sends Altair on a quest for redemption. The quest was simple, assassinate 9 men. Since he was demoted to novice, every death would help him climb the ranks until he returned to his previous rank of master Assassin. The nine men were Tamir, Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud, William of Montferrat, Majd Addin, Sibrand, Jubair al Hakim, and Robert de Sable Most of the game consists of Altair's quest. When he finally finishes his quest, he is surprised to find that there is one more he must kill. Robert de Sable tells Altair the Al Mualim is actually his enemy, a Templar who was power hungry. Altair returns to Masyaf to find the his mentor has used the artifact to control everyone in the town and all Assassins in the fortress. Altair confronts Al Mualim who uses illusions created by the artifact, known as the Apple of Eden, to ward off Altair. After a while, Altair is able to see through the illusions and assassinate Al Mualim. He then discovers a map within the Apple that shows locations of other Pieces of Eden. After this, Desmond is removed from the Animus. Category: Assassin's Creed Category:Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:WIP